


Malec Prompt Drabbles

by archetypes



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Dancing, Drabbles, Every chapter is an individual Drabble and none of them are necessarily connected, Fluff, M/M, Malec, More tags will be added as I go on, Other, Spiders, TBA - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: Each chapter is an individual work requested/written based on the prompt. You can request or give me a prompt in the comments if you would like!





	1. Office Date

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: A Romantic Scene in an Unromantic Place
> 
> SUMMARY: All Maryse wanted to do was apologize to Magnus Bane, but it seems her timing was off.

There was this horrible feeling on the tip of Maryse's tongue, this aching flavor. She had begun a winding journey when she started apologizing to the shadows of her past, which seemed to be almost everyone in her son's Institute, except for the one her eldest valued most of all.

As she approached the door to Alec's new office there was a musical tune flowing from the inside- barely contained by the hard wood. Against her newly obtained better judgement, the woman pushed it open while assuming that since it wasn't locked, what harm could possibly be done?

A bundle of breath collapsed in the confines of her lungs at the sight, dark eyes catching a breaking moment- a dying spark. Her son, who previously had his face hidden away in the hollow of the other's neck, pulled away from a seemingly comfortable spot in the High Warlock's arms. Candles were burning all around them, scented wax and this intimate aura sticking to the air in this room; a blind man could see it all. That melody broke off, likely a trick of magic produced by the warlock and no longer did he see it appropriate to let it play.

"Mother," her boy coughed in a deep tone, these questioning eyes, yet his torso was still pointing toward his friend.

_No Maryse, not his friend._

Magnus Bane seemed just as disturbed as her child, a jewelry clad finger going to the base of his throat, as if remembering a feeling there that tingled, a feeling that could not be duplicated. 

Every angelic rune on Maryse's body seemed to itch as she pulled up her elbow, throwing her thumb behind her head and gesturing to the door in a way that was so clumsy it was as if she was a different person entirely, all elegance stripped from her in this suddenly unfamiliar room. 

"Forgive me, the door wasn't locked... I didn't realize..." She was at a momentary loss. For once the matriarch was not able to produce adequate words for a situation such as this. "I'll be going. Come find me later, Alec." There was barely a pause for breath before she spun on her heels, exiting this office not nearly quick enough despite the actual speed she had achieved when blowing out of there.

She had indeed been looking for Magnus Bane but suddenly, right in this moment, no longer did talking to him seem like the brightest idea.


	2. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: The Gala Event of the Season
> 
> Magnus is invited to a formal event and Alec is being dragged along as his plus one.

The eldest Lightwood boy had been mildly suspicious at first, Magnus asking him his preference of suit colors, what accessories he liked with them, and _tie or bow?_ , throughout the course of the week. He paid virtually no mind to that odd suspicion, for Magnus had also packed those random questions in between even more random questions that also held no relevance to any current conversation.

Now though, with his boyfriends hands on his chest after tying his bow-tie neatly at the collar of his white dress shirt for him, he had obviously realized the distractions and should have seen this coming from miles away.

"Imagine it, Alexander. You and I in a magnificent ballroom under a beautiful crystal chandelier... you do know how much I love lighting that makes your eyes sparkle." The elder hummed as if under some kind of trance- likely dreaming up the evening. Those words were meant to convince Alec that he didn't have to be miserable tonight... it didn't completely work.

That spoken of hazel rolled around in his skull yet he was having to fight a grin, tugging his lips upwards. "Fine," he began, but a hand rose, pointer finger raised in warning before his boyfriend could celebrate his _'no arguing'_ promise. "-but you can't leave me. I don't know anyone."

This was no Shadowhunter gathering, no recognizable family names and common stories for Alec to lean on if forced into conversation. Magnus granted him an easy, gentle kiss. Not nearly long enough for the nephilim, all too fleeting.

"Of course, angel. Who else would I ever want to dance with?" A teasing tone but that impish glint in his glamoured eyes gave way to the truth.

Alec quirked a rounded, raven brow. "Dance? If so you're leading."

A small snort of amusement left the warlock, as if completely unbothered by this news. "As if this is a challenge, I've danced for centuries." His smile turned soft. This gooey thing. "You're the partner I have been waiting for."

The tenderness painting his boyfriend's face transferred to Alec like a virus, infecting one and passing onto the other with little to no resistance. "I don't know how to dance..." Not an excuse to avoid dancing but an excuse to speak, make Magnus release that enchanting softness again.

A hand on his chest slid upwards, a warm palm dragging heat up with it until it was settled on the youngers shoulder. "I will teach you." He assured him in that same breezy flow of speech, their eyes still connecting in a way that shot electricity up Alec's spine.

The other hand joined its predecessor in movement, but this one found its rightful place in one of Alec's unsuspecting palms, worn and calloused from killing all these years, tugging on that harsh bow string to place a sharp steel killer, but Magnus paid no mind- never had he complained about the fingers of a warrior. 

He copied his boyfriend after realizing he seemed to be waiting for him to play along, that dark brown so encouraging and patient. Once positioned, correctly mimicking, the elder made an effort to press their chests flush, suit to sparkling suit. The two of them began to sway in Magnus' bedroom, the floor of the loft not making a noise with their sudden movement. 

Swaying, swaying, swaying, this did not seem so difficult to Alec, who had previously never danced a step in his life. Maybe it was that nimble body up against his, so easily guiding him along like he could teach even a shax demon to do the tango.

And if they were late to the gala, no one seemed to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to request! :)


	3. Creepy Crawlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Magnus Finds Out About Alec's Fear of Spiders (requested by Rylee)

Unsuspecting, that's what Alec had been when the beast lunged for him, those horrible long, hairy legs scraping against the floor, clawing the wood as it rushed towards him! How disgusting, how terrifying! To know your last hour was upon you!

Having just come from the Institute, Alec tore his dagger from one of his thigh holsters, this... manly battle howl flew from his lips as he pointed the tip of the weapon at the demonic creature. His body collided into Magnus', who too had just stepped into his loft, this peculiar look on his face as he followed the blade to the ground with his eyes.

The warlock was silent for only a few fleeting moments, his face turning red as if he held his breath for minutes, and then was really letting go and laughing like he hadn't yet experienced joy. "What are you doing, Alexander? It's the size of a pebble!" 

Alec was too busy dodging the beast, jumping back a safe ten feet, to reply to that tasteless humor. Magnus let this horror go on for another painstaking minute more before breathlessly portalling the evil being away. The nephilim coughed, a trembling hand putting his blade back in its rightful place on his thigh- his boyfriend now catching a mighty glare.

"You'd think it had been a kuri demon in here..." The elder mumbled under his breath before giving Alec soft eyes that only made his own hazel harden more. "It's gone darling, and I apologize for laughing... who knew Alexander Lightwood had a fear of spiders is all." He gave Alec a slight shrug of his shoulders as if it meant nothing.

Alec did not agree.

Magnus finally sighed, exasperated with Alec for not speaking to him after that slight embarrassment, walking over to him with a slight sashay of his hips and a hand gliding over a tense shoulder. Warm fingers squeezing to try and comfort. The younger man relaxed under his touch but was not yet willing to forgive.

"...Stop pouting and join me in the bath." Magnus commanded and... okay. He was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please give me a prompt here if you would like! It'd be appreciated if it came along with a review or criticism of my work though :) 
> 
> Mostly I will just keep these short but if a prompt absolutely calls for it they could end up longer in the future!


End file.
